


July 24, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes the minute Amos said he was going to protect her from Livewire's attack.





	July 24, 2002

I never created DC.

Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes the minute Amos said he was going to protect her from Livewire's attack and she remained in his arms even after he eventually defeated the enemy with a tentacle.

THE END


End file.
